Miranda Frost
|occupation = MI6 Agent |affiliation = MI6, Gustav Graves, Graves Corporation |status = Deceased, stabbed in the chest by Jinx |role = Henchman, Bond girl |portrayed = Rosamund Pike |first_appearance = Die Another Day (film) |last_appearance = Die Another Day (film) }} Miranda Frost is a fictional character in the James Bond film Die Another Day. Frost is a double agent working for MI6; however, her true allegiance lies with Gustav Graves, the main villain of the film. She is played by British actress Rosamund Pike and she is one of the main Bond Girls of the film. Film biography Background Miranda Frost is a Harvard-educated, gold medal-winning Olympic fencer (trained by Verity) posing as Graves' publicist and fencing partner. She won gold at the 2000 Sydney Olympics by default, after Graves organized the real gold medalist's death by drug overdose. This earned Graves Miranda's allegiance. Double Agent She is sent by M to work alongside James Bond, but does not approve of Bond's methods. When caught by Mr. Kil and his minions, Miranda helps Bond keep incognito by kissing him. They later spend the night together in Miranda's suite to keep up the pretense that they are lovers. James awakens and goes after Graves. Miranda pleads for him not to go, but he insists. When Bond finally confronts Gustav Graves it is revealed that she is the traitor who betrayed him in North Korea, which led to 14 months of incarceration and torture at the hands of the North Koreans. Bond attempts to kill her, but realizes that his weapon is empty. While in bed together, Frost had taken the opportunity to empty his Walther P99. With her pistol trained on him and escape looking unlikely, Bond uses the sonic agitator ring - provided by Q - to shatter the glass platform on which they were both standing. Frost and Bond fall into the jungle environment of Graves' geodesic dome (a structure alongside Grave's Ice Palace). After attempting to murder Bond with Graves' satellite weapon, Icarus, the villains leave aboard an Antonov An-124 aircraft. Death Eventually Bond and his American NSA counterpart, Jinx, catch up with Graves and Frost in North Korea. Boarding Grave's Antonov, the pair split up; but Jinx is caught by Frost at the controls of the aircraft. Frost and Jinx have a climactic sword fight aboard the descending plane. Frost narrowly slices Jinx across the stomach, mocking Jinx by informing her that she can read her foe's every move, but Jinx manages to impale a dagger that was stuck on a copy of "The Art of War" into Frost's chest. As Frost looked down in shock, Jinx retorted "read this, bitch", punctuating it with a kick that forced the knife in deeper and Frost fell backwards, stone dead. Behind the scenes The character of Frost was originally intended to be Gala Brand, the lead Bond Girl of the 1955 novel Moonraker, who was absent from the film it was based on. According to Pike the name was changed at the last minute before filming began. There is a deleted scene where she and Bond seduced each other in a Hot Tub. It's unknown why it was deleted. Gallery File:46169-25966.png|Miranda at the Fencing training centre. Bond-12.jpg rosamund1.jpg Rosamund-Pike-Miranda-Frost-bond-girls-3326198-243-238.jpg imagesWYHI0OSA.jpg 37940.jpg File:Miranda_frost-1-.jpg dieanotherdaybdcap5_original.jpg File:151666-87977e64-4fff-11e4-9bf2-523a93f69707.jpg|Miranda in Bed File:ImagesLOXZ4FPI.jpg File:Rosamund-pike-miranda-frost-and-pierce-brosnan.jpg File:14892_424.jpg File:DAD_Miranda_Frost.jpg File:MV5BMTgxNTc5NDQ0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTU4MTg2_V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Handing James his gun. File:695e99b1dd6c9d927d828ace673bf288.jpg File:Tumblr_mmyazkoLMX1rwk85zo1_1280.jpg|Deleted scene File:Tumblr_mmyazkoLMX1rwk85zo2_1280.jpg File:Tumblr_mmyazkoLMX1rwk85zo4_1280.jpg File:Tumblr_mmyazkoLMX1rwk85zo5_1280.jpg File:Tumblr_mmyazkoLMX1rwk85zo8_1280.jpg|Deleted scene Miranda Frost.png Miranda_Frost_-_Profile2.jpg fr:Miranda Frost de:Miranda Frost Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Die Another Day characters Category:Bond Girls Miranda Frost Miranda Frost Frost, Miranda Frost, Miranda Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Female Characters Category:Agents Category:Honeytraps Category:SIS Personnel Category:British Category:Psychopaths Category:Intelligence operatives